A Simple Night Gone Steamy
by Wandering Letters
Summary: What if the Shikon Jewel never separated Kagome and Inuyasha for three years as the manga depicted? A simple love story. InuxKag. Fluff in here as well, some humor thrown in for fun. R&R, will need input for future chapters. :D


Inuyasha and Kagome- Summer Love

What if the Bone-Eater's well didn't get sealed after Naraku's death? What if the Shikon Jewel never absorbed anyone and Inuyasha and Kagome aren't separated for the three years as the manga depicts? Find out!

Back in modern Tokyo, Kagome Higurashi is finally beginning to adapt fully back into her normal modern life. The Feudal Era is at peace with Naraku's death and all was well. It was the final day of school until her summer holidays. She was already at school, in her last class for the semester. The bell finally rung and she was free for three months, plenty of time to do whatever she missed within the time she spent helping Inuyasha in the Feudal Era.

"So Kagome, what's the first thing you're gonna do?" asked Ayumi.

She put a hand to her chin.

"I don't know, I guess I can finally catch up on everything other than school that my constant sickness prevented me from doing," she replied.

Eri laughed.

"What about Inuyasha? Aren't you going to see him this summer?" asked Yuka.

Kagome stopped walking and appeared deep in thought. It has been nearly a month since she last saw him and she really missed him being around, she knew the Bone-Eater's well was not sealed and he was perfectly capabale of coming through himself, yet he didn't.

"Well, we'll see I guess, he is very busy," said Kagome catching up to them.

They arrived at her house after fifteen minutes of walking.

"Well, you're going to come to the movies with us tommorrow right?" asked Yuka.  
"Definitely, I'll see you guys then!" replied Kagome with a smile.

They waved goodbye before Kagome shut the door and went to her room. She closed the door, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"FINALLY, SUMMER HOLIDAYS!" she screamed into it.

She took her head out of the pillow and looked out her window. She saw Sota and Hitomi outside playing. It was quite a while since she and Inuyasha helped him with his troubles with her. They were a happy couple, although very young. Sota was very happy with her and every now and then, he would ask Kagome about gifts and where to take her out. Hitomi loved Sota deeply after Kagome spoke to her about three days after she came back from the Feudal Era after Naraku's death. Hitomi stated that Sota was the kindest and the most affectionate person she has ever known and he didn't do anything that would even make her think about dumping him. He was the perfect guy to her.

"I'm glad that you're happy with her Sota..." she thought.  
"I just really wish Inuyasha were here, it would be more interesting with him around..." she whispered to herself as she turned from the open window and laid down in her bed.

As if on cue, a loud thud came out of nowhere. Kagome thought it was a fruit from one of the trees falling off and she ignored it. Her eyes began to shut down. It was a good while since she had much time to relax and sleep and it seemed like the best thing for her now. She drew down the covers but fell asleep before she drew them back over her. Then, a familiar figure came through the window. a red robe and a familiar sword hilt and sheath tagged along on the body. Small dog ears twitched on his head and a warm smile was on his face.

"Hey Kagome," he said as he landed.

She was fast asleep. He looked shocked and felt embarrassed but he smiled as he drew the covers over her. He sat down at the side of her bed and fell asleep shortly.

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed the next morning. She streched and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha at her bedside, still asleep. She blushed and gasped softly.

"I-I-INUYASHA!" she yelled.

Her outburst woke him up and as soon as he turned to look at her, she leaped right into his arms, to which he blushed.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too!" he said happily.

She embraced him.

"Inuyasha...I missed you..." she whispered.

He blushed but he smiled.

"I did too, that's why I came here, to see you..." he replied.

She released him when the door slowly opened.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" said Kagome.

He was immediately pulled to the ground by the necklace around his neck, causing a slight tremor on the ground.

"Kagome, what would you like for breakfast?" asked her mother.

Kagome was relieved to see that it wasn't Sota.

"Anything mom, you're the cook!" she laughed.

Her mother walked in to see Inuyasha face first in the ground.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha, what a surprise!" she said.

Inuyasha sat up and brushed off his face and gave Kagome a death look before looking at her mother.

"What's the occasion this time? Come to take her again?" she asked.

He laughed.

"No, not this time, I came to visit," he said looking at Kagome.  
"Ok, I'll leave you two alone now," said Kagome's mother as she locked the door.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and waved a fist in the air with fire in his eyes.

"What was that for! I didn't do anything!" he growled.  
"Sorry Inuyasha, I thought it was Sota, if he saw us like that we wouldn't hear the end of the questions of advice and not to mention he would tease us," she explained.

He folded his arms and scoffed as he looked away.

"Inuyasha?" she began.  
"What is it now?" he said with slight annoyance in his voice.  
"Do you want to come with me to the movies tonight?" she asked.  
"What's a movie?" he asked.

She giggled.

"Well, think of it as a series of entertaining pictures moving at a very high speed, creating an almost life like motion," she explained.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and he rose to scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean," he said.

She responded by turning on the television and putting it on an action movie. Inuyasha stared intently at it. He proceeded to walk up to the TV and use one of his hands to knock the TV as if he were examining it.

"What are all these people doing in this box? Are they trapped in there? Do they need help?" he asked flexing his fingers, making his sharp nails pop out.

Kagome smiled.

"No Inuyasha, these people are being recorded on live TV, it basically allows other people to see what they are doing," she explained.

He nodded in comprehension.

"So, a movie is just like this?" he asked.  
"Well, think of that box, about 40 times bigger, much louder and a diffent set of people on a different story, yes it is just like it if you add that," she explained again.

He nodded again.

"Ok, I'll go with you, it seems interesting," he replied with a smile.

Kagome smiled again.

"Well, we need to get you some proper clothing, if you go there dressed like that, you're going to be the center of attention," she explained as she took his hand.

He shook it off and lifted Kagome onto his back.

"Just tell me where to go, I'll get us there," he said as he jumped onto the awning outside her window.

She blushed at the close proximity between them but she gave him the directions as he leaped from building to building. He arrived within seconds. He jumped down into a alleyway and they entered the store. Inuyasha looked at all the bright colors of the clothes. He had seen a rainbow before but these colors were new to him. He began to examine some of the shirts. Kagome watched him as he picked up three shirts and handed them to her before he looked at the pants. She gave him the shirts and stated that she would pick the pants. He stubbornly agreed. She picked up three pants. She paid for them before they left the store. Inuyasha begged Kagome.

"Can we get some of those noodles?" he asked.  
"Sure, lets go," she said taking his hand in hers.

She began to lead him to the store. He blushed at her holding his hand like that. She soon realized what she was doing and was about to move it away when he closed his fingers, locking their hands together. She blushed as he looked at her eyes. They quickly removed their gazes from each other, realizing that they were in public. She asked him to wait outside while she got his noodles for him. He reluctantly agreed. She soon returned and they began to walk back to her house. A man was following her, with a knife as a weapon. The man wanted to kidnap Kagome for his own purposes and he followed them closely. As soon as they reached the outskirts of the city, the man dashed and tore Kagome from Inuyasha's hand. He knocked her out with a swift hit on the back of her head, causing a huge outburst of rage from Inuyasha, who was hot in pursuit.

"Kagome!" he yelled out as he sped up.

The man turned into an alleyway. Inuyasha followed and it was a dead end. The man raised his knife.

"Listen you, she is coming with me now!" said the man.

Inuyasha growled.

"How dare you touch her you bastard!" growled Inuyasha.

The man charged at Inuyasha and attempted to slice him with the knife but Inuyasha almost viciously punched the man in the stomach and the face, sending him flying into the air. Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome bridal style and leaped away. He returned quickly and laid her in her bed. She woke up after a few minutes to see Inuyasha sitting right in front of her, against the wall beside her bed with his eyes closed. Tears came to her eyes as she dove into his arms, making him snap back into reality and making him blush. He slowly wrapped his own arms around her and allowed her to snuggle into his chest.

"It's alright, I'm here for you..." he whispered in the most comforting voice he could muster.

She hugged him tighter as she leaned her head up to face him. She gazed into his yellow, hanyou eyes. He blushed lightly but looked back into hers as well. To his surprise, she kissed him on the cheek, making him light up like a cherry and almost fall off the bed.

"Thank you for saving me again..." she said with a smile.

Inuyasha tried to answer, but nothing came out. Instead, he took a chance and leaned in to kiss her. Slowly but surely, they moved closer and closer to each other, admiring one another's scent and gazing into each other's eyes. Her scent was driving him crazy.

"DAMN! She smells great today, MAN! I hope I don't faint!" he screamed in his head.

They were only mere milimeters from each other's lips. Kagome even put a hand on his cheek as they grew closer and closer...

"Kagome, it's Sota! Can I come in?" yelled Sota.

Kagome and Inuyasha immediately backed away from each other, much to their dislike but they wanted to keep their feelings a secret.

"Come in Sota!" she yelled.

He walked in, bearing a bouquet of flowers.

"What do you think of these? I got them for Hitomi..." he asked.

Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha looked on in fascination.

"They're beautiful, I'm sure she'll love them!" she said with a smile.

He turned to Inuyasha.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" he asked.  
"They're pretty nice kid, now go give em to Hitomi before you chicken out again," said Inuyasha in a teasing tone.

Kagome growled.

"That's so encouraging," she said with anger and sarcasm in her voice.

Inuyasha scoffed but smiled at Sota.

"Go on kid, she'll love em, matter of fact, why don't you take her on a date or somethin?" suggested Inuyasha.

Kagome looked shocked. Since did Inuyasha know what a date is?

"That sounds like a great idea, thanks Inuyasha, I'll go call her right now!" said Sota with joy in his voice as he ran out of the room.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you even know what a date is?" asked Kagome.  
"Yeah, Miroku told me all about it, he took Sango on one the day before I came," said Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded in comprehension.

"Well, we better get you dressed Inuyasha, we have to leave in about half an hour to make it on time," said Kagome.  
"You should do the same," scoffed Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha took off the top part of his robe to try on the shirts they bought, which Kagome's mom had already washed. She tried on three of them and found one that she liked on him, a white t-shirt with a picture of a dragon and a giant, but stylish looking japanese symbol that represented courage. Inuyasha didn't care what he looked like, as long as he looked ok to her he was perfectly fine with whatever he wore. He then put on a pair of black jeans in the privacy of her bathroom. Then, Kagome realized she forgot to buy him shoes but worried less because he was already seen to walk bare footed everywhere he went. She then put on the cap that he always wore around in public. He was ready to leave.

"You look handsome," she said with a bright smile.

Inuyasha put a scared look on his face as he blushed.

"Ok, let's see what you're gonna wear," said Inuyasha.

Kagome already picked her clothes out from the day she was invited and she took them out. She unbuttoned her shirt and looked at Inuyasha. He took the hint and turned away as she put on the shirt she picked out before she did the same with her jeans. Inuyasha then turned back to see her brushing her hair. She looked stunning and her scent was even more stunning. He couldn't think of a time besides their almost kiss that she smelt this pleasant. Inuyasha then remembered something and quickly asked Kagome if he could go to the Feudal Era to get something. She allowed him and he went and quickly returned. He held something behind his back. Kagome pondered as to what he could be hiding.

"Kagome...I...uhh..." he stuttered.

He couldn't say another word and he revealed a necklace to her. It was a simple silver necklace with her zodiac sign as the emblem of it. He put it around her neck and smiled. She fondled with it in her fingers.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered in awe.

Inuyasha blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarassment.

"Did you make this yourself?" she asked.  
"Sure did, it took me a long time to make but I took a few lessons from Totosai and I finally did it," said Inuyasha.

She smiled and embraced him. Somehow, her scent magnified at least four times and she smelt so intoxicating, he swore he was going to faint. She released him and he lifted her onto his back as they rushed down to the cinema. They made it and the rest of the girls were already there. They were all surprised to see Inuyasha with her and they gave off a sound between a squeal and a scream. Inuyasha remained calm and Kagome quickly bought their tickets and went in, not wanting to hear her friends comments about Inuyasha's presence. He followed Kagome and sat beside her but she got up to get some food for the both of them. He wanted to follow her but she stated would only be a minute and he reluctantly remained in his seat. Her friends soon crowded around him.

"So, why did you come with Kagome?" asked Ayumi.  
"Cause she asked me to, why else," scoffed Inuyasha.  
"Did you want to come for any other reason?" asked Yuki.

He blushed but put an angry look on his face.

"Why should it matter to you! It's none of your business!" he growled.

They laughed at him.

"Tell us the truth Inuyasha, so you like Kagome?" asked Ayumi again.  
"Of course I do, she is my best friend, how can I not like her!" he replied.  
"No, that's not what I mean, I mean do you like her romantically?" asked Ayumi again squinting her eyes at him evily.

He blushed again.

"Well..." he began as he folded his arms.

They squealed as the lights went dark.

"You do like her!" they squealed.

Inuyasha was silent. The girls took their seats two rows up from his row when Kagome returned with two packs of nachos and two drinks. Inuyasha curiously examined the cheese packet.

"What is this stuff, it smells great..." he said.

Kagome almost said "sit" but she understood his inexperience with the cinema.

"Inuyasha, you have to be a bit more quiet, you can speak but whisper, it's considered very impolite to make noise, it interupts people's enjoyment of it," she began to explained as she took the cheese packet from him and opened it.

She instructed him to dip a chip in it and he obeyed and when he tasted it, he began to hungrily devour it. Kagome laughed.

"This is delicious..." he said as if he was hypnotized.  
"It's nacho cheese and these are tortilla chips," she said pointing at each of them.

Inuyasha ignored her words and quickly finished his chips and began to lap up the remaining cheese like a dog, causing Kagome to giggle. The movie dragged on, Inuyasha began to get absorbed into it. Kagome looked at him. He looked so handsome but the cap was hiding the rest of his head. She wanted to remove the cap but his dog ears would stand out and everyone will know that he is not off this world. Suddenly, she noticed his hair slowly beginning to turn black. His canines shrunk into normal teeth and his ears presumably vanished. His nails shrunk and his eyes turned black instead of yellow. He was now human, much to Kagome's surprise.

"Oh great...I forgot that this is the day I turn human..." he whispered.

Kagome took off the cap and looked into his eyes. There was no armrest to separate them and Inuyasha allowed her to scoot close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her before beginning to slowly and gently stroke the back of her neck. This made her squirm but he knew she liked it. She put her arms around him as well before he flinched. She then embraced him, trying her best to make them both comfortable. Inuyasha then did something completely unexpected. He lifted her into his lap with her back turned to him and put his arms around her stomach. He kissed her neck, making her moan softly.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

He didn't answer her, instead, he responded with another kiss to the neck. She turned around and luckily for them, there was no one in the row to stop them. She rested her head on his shoulder and he began to caress the back of her head, playing with her long, soft black hair in his hand. His embrace became tighter and so did hers in response.

"Kagome...I want to tell you something..." he began.

She leaned her head back to face him, making him blush.

"Kagome...I love you..." he whispered.

Kagome lit up like a cherry but she smiled warmly at him and put a hand on his right cheek.

"Inuyasha...I love you too..." she replied as she moved closer.

Inuyasha didn't wait for this one. Believing something was going to happen to break up the moment, he rushed in and kissed her so passionately, she felt as if she was going to melt in his arms. She tasted so good, she smelt so sweet, long had Inuyasha dreamed of this moment. All the times when destiny seemed against them being together, it was put behind him now. She deepened the kiss, much to his pleasure. He was daring enough to lower one hand down to her ass, but all she did was flinch and separated from him to look down at his hand before she kissed him again, not even caring. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and he began to caress her back and her ass simultaneously. His tongue poked her mouth, asking for entry to which she allowed and their tongues danced together and explored their mouths. After a few minutes of magic, they stopped for air.

"Kagome...the real reason why I came here was because I wanted to stay here with you..." he said with a blush.

"Inuyasha...you're more than welcome here..." she whispered.  
"Yes but my life as a half demon is going to be too hard to hide everyday of our lives and if they find out I am a half demon, they are going to try and kill me..."

Kagome took his hand in hers.

"We'll work out something..." she whispered.  
"I have something that can work, but I need you to do it..." he replied.

To her astonishment, he pulled out the Shikon Jewel from out of his pocket. He placed it in her hand and closed it.

"But...I thought you wanted to become a full demon..." she argued.  
"Kagome...I want to be with you even more than that and the only way we can keep our secret is that you wish I was a human instead of a half demon, then I can live a normal life with you..." he explained.

Tears came to her eyes and she handed back the jewel to him.

"Inuyasha, I didn't demand a normal life...when I'm with you, everything is normal, nothing is wrong with you and I can live in the conditions present to us..." she whispered.  
"I love you just the way you are..." she finished as she put a hand on his cheek.

Inuyasha held the hand on his cheek.

"Are you sure you want this? It's going to be difficult for us to keep my true identity a secret from the people of your era..." he asked.

She moved closer to him.

"Inuyasha, there is nothing I want more than to be with the man I met that day when I first tumbled into the Feudal Era, I want this more than anything else in the world..." she said as she kissed him again, to which he accepted.

Soon the movie was over and they walked out of the theater. Inuyasha went into the alleyway to hide while Kagome got rid of her friends.

"So Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha?" asked Yuri.

Kagome blushed and looked at the ground.

"YOU KISSED HIM?" they said in unison.

Kagome lit up even more and she nodded slowly.

"Where is he now?" they asked.  
"He has to stay with us, because his family moved away and left him here, so he will have to come with me to school starting next year," she explained.

The girls nodded before a car pulled up. They all bid goodbye before leaving, allowing Inuyasha to come out of hiding.

"I have to go to school with you now? MAN!" he growled.

Kagome giggled and took his hand as they walked home. The door was already locked so Inuyasha helped Kagome up onto the awning so she could climb into her room. He climbed a tree and managed to make the distant leap, although he nearly fell off twice. Kagome giggled but that did not stop her from being worried about him. In this state, he was prone to even things like a fall unlike when he is half demon. She quickly changed into her nightgown and he slipped into his fire-rat robe. He sat at beside the bed like he always did and Kagome climbed in. Inuyasha stared the ground for a few moments before she spoke.

"Inuyasha, if you want you can sleep in the bed..." she whispered.

He lit up like a cherry.

"Uhhh...won't your mother get angry if she found me in the same bed as you?" he asked.  
"Relax silly, she doesn't wake me up, my clock does and it's summer, she has to work and I get to stay home with you..." she explained.

He was reluctant but he obeyed her but before he laid down, She surprised him. She removed the beads from around his neck, ridding him of the curse.

"Sit..." she whispered.

Nothing happened. He laughed nervously before turning his back to her in the bed. She smiled at him and nudged him gently in the ribs, bringing his attention once again to her.

"You know, now that we're together...you shouldn't feel any shame at all, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Uhh...I don't want to do anything perverted..." he said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you were perfectly fine groping my butt in the theather, what's the matter now?" she asked.  
"Well...I was kinda caught up in the moment and then I remembered what Miroku did when he kissed Sango at this river in her village, I guess I didn't think about what I was doing..." he explained as he turned to her.

She strangely growled at him.

"Inuyasha...you know that it's perfectly fine with me if you want to be a pervert right? We are boyfriend and girlfriend now after all..." she explained.

He lit up like a cherry and gasped in surprise.

"I know...but it's not like me...I am not like Miroku, who probably is doing these things with Sango as we speak..." chuckled Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled.

"However I will do this..." he said.

In the next instant, Kagome found herself in his arms in probably the warmest embrace she had ever felt from him. He caressed the back of her head through her hair and his other hand went up and down her lower back, making her moan slightly. She leaned off of him, her face pink. She closed her eyes and he kissed her passionately. 


End file.
